Races
The world of Markoth is a world of many fantastic races and cultures. Prior to the Ancient Empire of Tarvala, Racial conflict was rife, with many of the conflict-adverse races being marginalised, whilst those who were seen as threatening or powerful in nature were extinguished by the Fey. After the Empire was formed, the boundaries between the races were broken down, creating a multiracial society where all kinds of peoples coexisted. Today, this legacy lives on all across the land. It is a rare and unwelcome thing in Markoth to find a settlement or organisation in which only one race is accepted. While not all races will be found everywhere, co-existence is the norm. The following races exist in our world. Others may be added in future with the approval of The Story Team. Playable Races * Humans - Found anywhere and everywhere, Humans do not require any special costuming and can be found in most cultures and countries of Markoth. There are many variants of Humans. * [[Elves|'Elves']] - The Elves of Markoth are descendants of immortal beings long-since departed from the known lands. While immortality has left them over generations of interbreeding, they remain graceful and relatively long-lived. In some cases, the Elven blood is so diluted due to cross-breeding that an elf child can be born to two seemingly fully-human parents. Elf players must wear pointed eartips. They may also wear makeup to appear more ethereal or pale. * [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']] - The Dwarves of Markoth dwell below the world's surface, under hills and mountains. They are a stout and hardy people who enjoy long lives (though not as long as elves). Despite being called Dwarves, they are not necessarily shorter than humans; instead they are usually identified by their build and facial hair. Dwarf players must wear a beard or other impressive facial hair (Even the women). They may also wear facial prosthetic and change their build to be more stout. * [[Smallfolk|'Smallfolk']] - The Gnomes and Halflings of Markoth live tucked away in many corners of the land. There are several sub-types, united only in their remarkably short stature. Halfling and Gnome players must measure less than 170cm in height and may also wear prosthetic noses, beards or feet as appropriate. (Prosthetic feet must be worn over approved footwear). * Greenskin - The Orcs, Goblins, Uruks and Hobgoblins of Markoth hail from harsh environments and all share similar physiology, meaning they are often lumped together socially as well as racially. They are not all green-skinned, either - some are brown, red, grey or black as well. * Beastmen - The Beastmen of Markoth are similar to Greenskins in that the description covers a broad range of physiologies: "Beastman" is a general term referring to any humanoid form of a common animal. Whether the animal is a lion, bee or lizard, the term is the same. Beastmen are known by many names, including Feykin, Beastkin, Wilderfolk or by the more specific terms for their animal. Beastmen players must wear a mask or facepaint for their chosen animal, and may also wear other features such as ears, gloves, furs or tails. * Giantborn - Giantborn have a bloodline deriving from humans. They have an average height of around 200cm. Typically pale grey in skin tone, Giantborn are synonymous to the Vargas region. Non-Playable Races (NPC) * [[Fey|'Fey']]''' - '''A term derived